spookstdfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario (JSSB)
Mario is a default playable character in Jake's Super Smash Bros., hailing from the Super Mario universe. In the Super Mario series, Mario is the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, who often saves Princess Peach from the clutches of the evil Koopa King Bowser. His default moveset has him as one of the most balanced fighters in the game, though his secondary moveset makes him more offensive at the cost of worse defence. Mario's movesets are based heavily around his power-ups and abilities from the main-stream Super Mario titles. His standard attacks have him wielding a hammer, which is a staple item both he and his brother use within the Mario & Luigi series. Mario is one of the fighters capable of wall jumping, as well as gliding; doing the latter whilst wearing a yellow cape. Mario is voiced by Charles Martinet. Category:Characters Capable of Wall Jumping (JSSB) Category:Characters Capable of Gliding (JSSB) Movesets Origins The Fireball attack is based upon one of the first Power-Ups to appear in the Super Mario series, granted to Mario upon picking up a Fire Flower. The Fireball first appeared in Super Mario Bros., being available even on the first stage of the game, World 1-1. Pressing the run button will cause Mario to throw a small red ball of fire that would bounce along the ground, killing some enemies in a single hit. It would later appear in most other Super Mario titles. The Fireball attack is based most upon the Fire Flower's appearance in Super Mario Galaxy. While it would act the same as it did in previous instalments, the Fireballs that were to be thrown were much larger and travelled further. Additionally their appearance in Super Smash Bros. is based upon their appearance in the aforementioned Galaxy title. The Cape attack is, like Fireball, based upon one of Mario's earlier power-ups, this being the Cape Feather that debuted in Super Mario World. The action Mario does with the cape, a spin, originates from the Spin Jump ability also introduced in World. While Spin Jumping while wearing a cape, the cape would visibly extend and whip around Mario. Pressing the run button would also allow Mario to spin while wearing the Cape, though not ascend while doing so, and damage enemies. The fact that this Cape is also used for gliding also references Super Mario World, where Mario was capable of gliding should he jump while sprinting. Mario's helpless animation while gliding also references an attack from World, where Mario would slam downwards while gliding. Unlike most of Mario's other Special Moves, his primary down special, F.L.U.D.D., is not a power-up and instead a tool used by Mario in Super Mario Sunshine. Created by Professor E. Gadd, F.L.U.D.D. allowed Mario to primarily spray water while he traversed Isle Delfino. F.L.U.D.D. also had other nozzles, such as a rocket nozzle that allowed him to fly upwards like a rocket, and a jet that would allow him to cross large gaps should he have the water to. The Star Spin is based on another one of Mario's abilities, this time debuting in Super Mario Galaxy. In the game, Mario would use the Star Spin as his main form of attack. While jumping, the Star Spin would also allow Mario to gain a small amount of height, though he could also activate Launch Stars using the attack. In Super Smash Bros., Mario will release Star Bits should he hit an opponent while using this move, just as enemies did when they were killed by it in Super Mario Galaxy. One of the first enemies encountered by Mario in the Mushroom Kingdom was the Koopa Troopa: a small turtle-like creature that would retreat into its shell after being jumped on once. Koopa Kick is based on what Mario does afterwards in Super Mario Bros.: running into a Koopa Shell will cause him to kick it. This was later added to some later Super Mario titles, though others, like Super Mario 64 or Super Mario Galaxy would see other uses for the Koopa Shell. Holding down the attack button will cause him to hold it while he moved around, in a position that references a piece of artwork released for Super Mario Bros. 3. The Rock Mushroom was one of the new power-ups introduced within one of the Super Mario Galaxy titles, with such being introduced in the second. The Rock Mushroom allowed Mario to transform into a boulder and roll towards enemies. Bowser would later use a variation of this power-up in the final boss battle of Super Mario Galaxy 2, where Mario would need to attack Bowser's face or be run over. In the Super Mario series, Bowser was the first character to use a variation of the Ground Pound attack, which he did so in Super Mario Bros. 3. Mario would not use it until Super Mario 64, where he would be able to use it while crouching in mid-air. Mario's positioning after landing is similar to his Super Mario 64 animation. Various other characters are capable of using the ground-pound attack in Super Mario titles as well, with such characters including Yoshi, Wario and Peach. The Super Leaf power-up that debuted in Super Mario Bros. 3 would grant Mario the ears and tail of a Tanooki upon touching it. Similar to the later item, the Cape, the Super Leaf would allow Mario to fly after building up enough speed and jumping. In Super Smash Bros., Mario uses this technique as an attack known as Tanooki Fight. As Mario does not end up in a helpless state after using the move, he can attack opponents with a spin attack move, where he hits opponents with his tail, just as he did in Super Mario Bros. 3 and, later, in Super Mario 3D Land. Ultra Flame, Mario's Final Smash, is an attack learned by Mario in the game Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. It is the final special move Mario learns in the game (with him learning it at level 18), and costs 14FP to use, the most of all his special attacks. In Super Mario RPG, it was possible for the attack to damage multiple enemies on screen, just as it does in Super Smash Bros.. The attack itself is based upon the Fir Flower power-up and its Fireballs. Miscellaneous On-Screen Appearance Mario jumps out of a green warp pipe that comes out of the ground before retracting back into it. This is a reference to the beginning of Super Mario 64, where Mario enters Princess Peach's courtyard from a warp pipe that acts in the same way. Victory Poses Mario's victory theme is a remix of the course clear fanfare from Super Mario World. Mario jumps up and down happily as he cheers for himself. He often does this in various spin-off games. Mario rides into the victory area in a kart from Super Mario Kart, before stopping and putting his arms up and down in a cheering fashion. Mario winds up for a punch and steps forward while punching in front of the screen. This is of an original creation. Taunts Mario's Up Taunt has him jumping into the air, with his arms and legs outstretched, before spinning around and falling onto his back. This references his death animation from the original Donkey Kong title. When the Side Taunt is activated, Mario will spin flash the peace sign (outstretching his index and middle fingers) at the players. This references the [http://media0.giphy.com/media/3ikkVJncwqdZm/200.gif animation Mario does in Super Mario 64 after he gets a key or star]. Mario's Down Taunt is a reference to Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. In the game, Mario and Luigi will occasionally dance throughout the game. Mario's taunt has him doing the exact dance that he does in said title, though with more fluid animation. Collectibles Journal Entries Stickers Alternate Costumes :As with all other characters, Mario has seven alternate colours available at the start of the game, and an additional three special ones obtained by collecting Customization Parts. .]] Mario's first recolour gives him red overalls and a blue shirt. This is a reference to his original sprite from Donkey Kong. Mario's second recolour gives him pink, striped overalls and hat and a black shirt. This is a reference to his sprite from NES Tournament Golf. Mario's third recolour gives him grey overalls and a white shirt. This is a reference to the character of Foreman Spike, and how he appears in Wrecking Crew '98. Mario's fourth recolour gives him green overalls and hat with a black shirt. This is a reference to Luigi's sprite from the original Mario Bros. Mario's fifth recolour gives him purple overalls with a yellow shirt and hat. This is a reference to Wario's appearance in the Super Mario series. Mario's sixth recolour gives him a purple hat and shirt with darker purple overalls. This is a reference to Waluigi's appearance. Mario's seventh, and final, recolour gives him a white hat and overalls with a yellow shirt. This is a reference to Mario's appearance after getting the Invincibility Leaf. Mario's first special appearance has him wearing a white jumpsuit with a (single blue and red stripe running horizontally across it) that resembles those worn by pit crew members. Additionally, Mario's hat design is changed slightly so it is more square and has the Nintendo logo replacing his M. This resembles his artwork for the game Famicom Grand Prix II: 3D Hot Rally. Mario's second special outfit has him trading in his trademark clothing for the clothing of an archaeologist- with a tan safari hat to block out the sun, a matching jacket with a red undershirt strapped down with a black belt. This references his appearance in various pieces of artwork for Mario Picross and its sequel. Mario's third, and final, special outfit has Mario wearing doctor's scrubs, with a black undershirt and red tie. This is a reference to Mario as he appears in Dr. Mario and it's sequels- specifically how he appears from Dr. Mario 64 onward. Trivia *Mario is one of three playable characters in Super Smash Bros. to have appeared in another fighting game, as he appeared as the referee in the original NES installment of the Punch-Out!! series. **The other two characters are Little Mac and Donkey Kong. **Of the three, he is the only one not to actually fight. **********************